


I loved you on rainy days and sunny days

by jetsam



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetsam/pseuds/jetsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four drabbles, three friends, two lovers, but one team: the story of Seirin's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I loved you on rainy days and sunny days

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some of the January 2013 prompts from the 31_days challenge

**11\. I loved you on rainy days and sunny days.**

Back then, you never knew about the basketball team at junior high, where some fifteen year old girl looked and said ‘thanks, but no thanks’. You never knew about the men who came to the gym and said ‘sorry miss, is your father around?’ You had no reason to know, and even so when you came and dropped your eyes and said ‘I’m quitting. I won’t be coming back’, something in her eyes said you should have known.

And if you came back eventually? Why wouldn’t you quit again, maybe for good?

(A dream. A friend. A promise).

(A hope).

* * *

**17\. “I’d always thought you were dangerous, but—” “I’m not as dangerous as you.”**

It’s a great feeling the first time he pads down the length of the court in a new Seirin uniform. He’s the centre of this new team, the ace, the one who’ll take them to the top.

“Let’s have fu~un,” he calls, feels rather than sees them falling into place around him. He passes the ball to Izuki and drives forwards. The ball drops disconcertingly through the hoop in front of him.

Hyuuga punches the air as they run back. He looks serious without the crazy hair, serious enough the he nails a threepointer the next point too.

Kiyoshi laughs.

* * *

**05\. will time stand still if it’s pierced with cold?**

It seems now that he spends his life sitting, looking out of hospital windows. The days drift past as fleetingly as leaves on the breeze, and with as much ceremony. The pain is agonising at times, but even more agonising to him is the knowledge that it is taking too long, that he will not be back in time.

That they are playing without him.

Riko comes to see him, marching into his room like a general inspecting her troops. She is full of enthusiasm, and Kiyoshi laughs and smiles on cue, and doesn’t look at the clock or calendar.

* * * 

**21\. you never seemed more lovely than you do tonight**

Riko has never been conventionally pretty, and she does not try to be either. Regardless, Hyuuga is drawn to her, even that time when he hates basketball, and everything and everyone associated with it. It is awkward because she is also his friend and his coach, and that is more than enough for her to fill almost all of his waking hours.

He has never given her flowers (and probably never will), but she cries when he hands her the Winter Cup, smiling so widely that it must hurt, and somehow he is confessing to her even though they won.

* * *


End file.
